bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Bosses/The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth
Bosses are strong monsters the player must fight in order to progress to the next floor. At the end of each floor, the player must fight a boss. They have a large sum of health, represented on a red bar with a skull on the left end. Occasionally you have to fight two weakened versions of the boss instead of just one. The boss will be randomly chosen based on which area the player is currently in. Some of these are the bosses that are found exclusively in The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth and its DLC expansion Afterbirth, while others were from the original game. Bosses can be Champions like normal enemies, which can change their pattern somewhat; this occurs more often once the player has beaten the full game for the sixth time and onwards. Upon death, bosses either drop an item which increases a single stat or an item unique to that particular boss. In addition, they drop random health pickups; two at the start or one after unlocking "Everything is Terrible". If the boss was an alternative version, it drops one additional random health pickup upon death. By Areas The Basement Boss_Monstro.png|Monstro|link=Monstro Boss_Gemini.png|Gemini|link=Gemini Boss_Larry_Jr..png|Larry Jr.|link=Larry Jr. Boss_Dingle.png|Dingle|link=Dingle Boss_Gurglings.png|Gurglings|link=Gurglings Boss_The_Duke_of_Flies.png|The Duke of Flies|link=Duke of Flies Boss_Steven.png|Steven|link=Steven Boss Famine.png|Famine|link=Famine Boss_The_Fallen.png|The Fallen|link=The Fallen Boss_The_Headless_Horseman.png|Headless Horseman|link=Headless Horseman Boss_Rag_Man.png|Rag Man (Afterbirth)|link=Rag Man Boss_Little_Horn.png|Little Horn (Afterbirth)|link=Little Horn Boss_Dangle.png|Dangle (Afterbirth)|link=Dangle Boss_Turdlings.png|Turdlings (Afterbirth)|link=Turdlings The Cellar Boss_Pin.png|Pin|link=Pin Boss_Widow.png|Widow|link=Widow Boss_Blighted_Ovum.png|Blighted Ovum|link=Blighted Ovum Boss_Fistula.png|Fistula|link=Fistula Boss_Gurdy_Jr..png|Gurdy Jr.|link=Gurdy Jr. Boss_The_Haunt.png|The Haunt|link=The Haunt Boss_The_Duke_of_Flies.png|The Duke of Flies|link=Duke of Flies Boss_Famine.png|Famine|link=Famine Boss_The_Fallen.png|The Fallen|link=The Fallen Boss_The_Headless_Horseman.png|Headless Horseman|link=Headless Horseman Boss_Rag_Man.png|Rag Man (Afterbirth)|link=Rag Man Boss_Little_Horn.png|Little Horn (Afterbirth)|link=Little Horn Boss_Dangle.png|Dangle (Afterbirth)|link=Dangle Boss_Turdlings.png|Turdlings (Afterbirth)|link=Turdlings Burning Basment (Afterbirth) The Caves Boss_Chub.png|Chub|link=Chub Boss_Gurdy.png|Gurdy|link=Gurdy Boss_Mega_Maw.png|Mega Maw|link=Mega Maw Boss_Mega_Fatty.png|Mega Fatty|link=Mega Fatty Boss_Gurdy_Jr..png|Gurdy Jr.|link=Gurdy Jr. Boss_Peep.png|Peep|link=Peep Boss_C.H.A.D..png|C.H.A.D.|link=C.H.A.D. Boss_Pestilence.png|Pestilence|link=Pestilence Boss The Fallen.png|The Fallen|link=The Fallen Boss The Headless Horseman.png|Headless Horseman|link=Headless Horseman Boss_The_Frail.png|The Frail (Afterbirth)|link=The Frail Boss_The_Forsaken.png|The Forsaken (Afterbirth)|link=The Forsaken Boss_The_Stain.png|The Stain (Afterbirth)|link=The Stain The Catacombs Boss_The_Hollow.png|The Hollow|link=The Hollow Boss_The_Husk.png|The Husk|link=The Husk Boss_Dark_One.png|Dark One|link=Dark One Boss_Polycephalus.png|Polycephalus|link=Polycephalus Boss_The_Carrion_Queen.png|Carrion Queen|link=The Carrion Queen Boss_The_Wretched.png|The Wretched|link=The Wretched Boss_Gurdy_Jr..png|Gurdy Jr.|link=Gurdy Jr. Boss Peep.png|Peep|link=Peep Boss_Pestilence.png|Pestilence|link=Pestilence Boss The Fallen.png|The Fallen|link=The Fallen Boss The Headless Horseman.png|Headless Horseman|link=Headless Horseman Boss_The_Frail.png|The Frail (Afterbirth)|link=The Frail Boss_The_Forsaken.png|The Forsaken (Afterbirth)|link=The Forsaken Boss_The_Stain.png|The Stain (Afterbirth)|link=The Stain Flooded Caves (Afterbirth) The Depths Boss Monstro II.png|Monstro II|link=Monstro II Boss The Gate.png|The Gate|link=The Gate Boss The Cage.png|The Cage|link=The Cage Boss Loki.png|Loki|link=Loki Boss Gish.png|Gish|link=Gish Boss War.png|War|link=War Boss The Fallen.png|The Fallen|link=The Fallen Boss The Headless Horseman.png|Headless Horseman|link=Headless Horseman Boss Brownie.png|Brownie (Afterbirth)|link=Brownie Boss_Mom.png|Mom|link=Mom Necropolis Boss The Bloat.png|The Bloat|link=The Bloat Boss Mask Of Infamy.png|Mask of Infamy|link=Mask of infamy Boss_The_Adversary.png|The Adversary|link=The Adversary Boss Loki.png|Loki|link=Loki Boss War.png|War|link=War Boss The Fallen.png|The Fallen|link=The Fallen Boss The Headless Horseman.png|Headless Horseman|link=Headless Horseman Boss Brownie.png|Brownie (Afterbirth)|link=Brownie Boss_Mom.png|Mom|link=Mom Dank Depths (Afterbirth) The Womb Boss_Mr._Fred.png|Mr. Fred|link=Mr. Fred Boss_Scolex.png|Scolex|link=Scolex Boss_Blastocyst.png|Blastocyst|link=Blastocyst Boss_Daddy_Long_Legs.png|Daddy Long Legs|link=Daddy Long Legs Boss_The_Bloat.png|The Bloat|link=The Bloat Boss_Triachnid.png|Triachnid|link=Triachnid Boss Death.png|Death|link=Death Boss Conquest.png|Conquest|link=Conquest Boss Teratoma.png|Teratoma|link=Teratoma Boss The Fallen.png|The Fallen|link=The Fallen Boss The Headless Horseman.png|Headless Horseman|link=Headless Horseman Boss Mom's Heart.png|Mom's Heart|link=Mom's Heart Boss It Lives.png|It Lives|link=It Lives Utero Boss Mama Gurdy.png|Mama Gurdy|link=Mama Gurdy Boss_Lokii.png|Lokii|link=Lokii Boss Blastocyst.png|Blastocyst|link=Blastocyst Boss Daddy Long Legs.png|Daddy Long Legs|link=Daddy Long Legs Boss The Bloat.png|The Bloat|link=The Bloat Boss Triachnid.png|Triachnid|link=Triachnid Boss Death.png|Death|link=Death Boss Conquest.png|Conquest|link=Conquest Boss Teratoma.png|Teratoma|link=Teratoma Boss The Fallen.png|The Fallen|link=The Fallen Boss The Headless Horseman.png|Headless Horseman|link=Headless Horseman Boss Mom's Heart.png|Mom's Heart|link=Mom's Heart Boss It Lives.png|It Lives|link=It Lives Scarred Womb (Afterbirth) Blue Womb (Afterbirth) Boss Hush.png|Hush (Afterbirth)|link=Hush Sheol Boss_Satan.png|Satan|link=Satan The Cathedral Boss Isaac (Boss).png|Isaac (boss)|link=Isaac (boss) The Chest Boss Blue Baby.png|???|link=??? (Boss) The Dark Room Boss The Lamb.png|The Lamb|link=The Lamb The Golden Door 120px-Boss Mega Satan-0.png|Mega Satan|link=Mega Satan Ultra Greed (Afterbirth) Ultra_Greed.png|Ultra Greed (Afterbirth)|link=Ultra Greed Bosses Boss Monstro.png|Monstro|link=Monstro Boss Widow.png|Widow|link=Widow Boss Pin.png|Pin|link=Pin Boss Gemini.png|Gemini|link=Gemini Boss Blighted Ovum.png|Blighted Ovum|link=Blighted Ovum Boss Dingle.png|Dingle|link=Dingle Boss Fistula.png|Fistula|link=Fistula Boss Larry Jr..png|Larry Jr.|link=Larry Jr. Boss The Haunt.png|The Haunt|link=The Haunt Boss Gurglings.png|Gurglings|link=Gurglings Boss The Duke of Flies.png|The Duke of Flies|link=The Duke of Flies Boss Steven.png|Steven|link=Steven (boss) Boss Famine.png|Famine|link=Famine Boss Chub.png|Chub|link=Chub Boss The Wretched.png|The Wretched|link=The Wretched Boss Peep.png|Peep|link=Peep Boss Polycephalus.png|Polyphemus|link=Polyphemus Boss Dark One.png|Dark One|link=Dark One Boss Gurdy Jr..png|Gurdy Jr.|link=Gurdy Jr. Boss The Husk.png|The Husk|link=The Husk Boss The Hollow.png|The Hollow|link=The Hollow Boss The Carrion Queen.png|Carrion Queen|link=Carrion Queen Boss Mega Maw.png|Mega Maw|link=Mega Maw Boss Mega Fatty.png|Mega Fatty|link=Mega Fatty Boss Gurdy.png|Gurdy|link=Gurdy Boss C.H.A.D..png|C.H.A.D.|link=C.H.A.D. Boss Pestilence.png|Pestilence|link=Pestilence Boss Monstro II.png|Monstro II|link=Monstro II Boss Mask Of Infamy.png|Mask of Infamy|link=Mask of Infamy Boss The Bloat.png|The Bloat|link=The Bloat Boss Loki.png|Loki|link=Loki Boss The Adversary.png|The Adversary|link=The Adversary Boss The Cage.png|The Cage|link=The Cage Boss The Gate.png|The Gate|link=The Gate Boss Gish.png|Gish|link=Gish Boss War.png|War|link=War Boss Blastocyst.png|Blastocyst|link=Blastocyst Boss Lokii.png|Lokii|link=Lokii Boss Mama Gurdy.png|Momma Gurdy|link=Momma Gurdy Boss Mr. Fred.png|Mr. Fred|link=Mr. Fred Boss Scolex.png|Scolex|link=Scolex Boss Daddy Long Legs.png|Daddy Long Legs|link=Daddy Long Legs Boss Teratoma.png|Teratoma|link=Teratoma Boss Death.png|Death|link=Death Boss Triachnid.png|Triachnid|link=Triachnid Boss Conquest.png|Conquest|link=Conquest Boss The Fallen.png|The Fallen|link=The Fallen Boss_The_Headless_Horseman.png|Headless Horseman|link=Headless Horseman Boss Rag Man.png|Rag Man|link=Rag Man Boss Little Horn.png|Little Horn|link=Little Horn Boss Dangle.png|Dangle|link=Dangle Boss Turdlings.png|Turdlings|link=Turdlings Boss The Frail.png|The Frail|link=The Frail Boss The Forsaken.png|The Forsaken|link=The Forsaken Boss The Stain.png|The Stain|link=The Stain Boss Brownie.png|Brownie|link=Brownie Final Bosses Boss Mom.png|Mom|link=Mom Boss Mom's Heart.png|Mom's Heart|link=Mom's Heart Boss It Lives.png|It Lives|link=It Lives Boss Hush.png|Hush|link=Hush Boss Satan.png|Satan|link=Satan Boss Isaac (Boss).png|Isaac|link=Isaac (boss) Boss Blue Baby.png|???|link=??? Boss The Lamb.png|The Lamb|link=The Lamb 120px-Boss Mega Satan-0.png|Mega Satan|link=Mega Satan Ultra Greed.png|Ultra Greed|link=Ultra Greed Delirium.png|Delirium|link=Delirium Category:Lists Category:Bosses Category:The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth bosses